Zanzibarian Dragon
A Zanzibarian Dragon is a giant lizard-like creature that resides in the vast Zanzibar swampland. It seems to be of its own species as no sign of Zanzibarian dragons appear anywhere else on Azeroth. Overview Zanzibarian Dragons appear as giant lizard creatures and are one of the most intelligent predators in the swamp. They are named as dragons because of their distinct features, scales, large claws, massive tail with spiked end, ability to breath flame, and glowing eyes. A mother dragon usually lays eggs in a dug out hole in the mud and will lay down on it until they hatch, it is the father's responsibility to find food for the mother while she guards the eggs. A mother is aggressive when guarding the eggs, breathing flame at all unwanted intruders. If in distress, a mother dragon will call out for the father, in which he will immediately come running to aid, they have way of communication which is more proof of intelligence. It takes around a month or two for the babies to hatch and when they do, they are about 2-4 ft in length. As they grow, the father teaches them how to hunt for food and defend themselves. An adolescent Zanzibarian dragon can grow up to 10-17 ft in length and weigh around half a ton or more, during this stage they are quite viscious and tend to mate frequently to assert dominance. Adult dragons tend to be the prime of their lifespan, as they grow stronger and larger. They can reach up to 25 ft in length and tend to weigh about a ton average. Their bite is much stronger than that of a crocolisk, able to bite a tree clean in half. They can swing their sharp claws with powerful force, causing terrible wounds and infection walking about the murky swamp floor. Their tails tend to be one of their main weapons against foes, a massive swipe of the tail could obliterate trolls and beasts alike. It is to be noted that Zanzibarian dragons can also hold their breaths underwater for a long period of time, as well as blend into their surroundings extreamely well, making them not only a strong but cunning and deceptive animal. Appearance Zanzibarian dragons tend be very noticable for their distinct looks, a large protruding jaw, scales, spiked mace-like tail and glowing eyes. They are very large, muscled creatures. Their scales are about as strong as a masterwork shield. Their scales can range into a multitude of colors, ranging from a dark red, dark green, brown, black and gray. Encountering a Dragon Encountering a Zanzibarian dragon can be very dangerous, they are quite aggressive to pretty much anything. When encountering one of these beasts, it is crucial to take stealth into account, the dragons have good eyesight and senses and can easily track a foolish troll. There is no point in trying to act larger than the dragon either, considering they are on average 20 ft long and weigh a ton. The only real way to avoid one, run away, they aren't the fastest creatures and tend to get stuck in small places due to their size. If one is to fight a dragon, take the tail into account and avoid all swipes, remember that they are a bit slow but pack a serious punch. The tail has enough force to bash a tree down like a twig. A weak area for the dragons tends to be their neck area where the scales seem weaker that the rest on their body. Tameable? Although in nature they are aggressive, it may be possible to tame them. They would make quite the powerful companion and guardian. Obtaining an egg from a nest is the first step into taming one of these creatures, but unfortunately an angry mother would surely have the culprit for dinner. Nothing will make the mother move away from the eggs, no matter what so you would either need to kill the mother and take the eggs or put her to sleep. Raising one of these creatures would take a true parent to do, as you need to teach them how to survive and hunt. Their diet mostly consists of meat but they can eat plants and fruits as well but it is best to feed a baby dragon meat as it is high in protein. If raised correctly, it will not know the difference of whether it was born from its real mother or it's tamer, it will be tolerant of other humanoids and act passively. Some troll beastmasters wish to travel to Zanzibar and get their hands on these precious eggs but it is a dangerous task but may be worth the risk. Category:Zanzibar Category:Beasts of the Isles